pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - CoF R/D Triple Bonder
I made some updates, adding a superior rune and changing some of the bonder skills. The build is significantly more efficient now. :SoJ and blocks seems like countersynergy. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:39, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't have to use SoJ every time, but it helps to get monsters down to 90% health if they are not nicely balled up (and that is 90% of the time). You can skip SoJ when you can do a nice Whirlwind/EoE combo. Against the undead, SoJ gives a nice dmg boost. Your main dmg come from the scythe, bonus dmg is from: SoJ, EoE, whilrwind. ::I have been testing this, and in 99% of the cases, using SoJ helps in addition to whirling defence. Can this do it on HM too, or just NM? Orphus 17:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :The Design is for HM, not NM (but I guess you can do NM to with it.) ill update the article ::Just out of curiosity, how long does a run usually take? Also, whats the success rate (how often do you die)? I'm working on getting all the skills for the bonders, then I'd like to help test it out. Orphus 22:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: The new improved build has a 99% succes rate. You should never die if you know what you are doing, you barely take any damage. Sometimes, spell breaker will run out and you get blinded, that slows you down a bit. If your heroes are flagged to close and they die, then you can die to. Finally, getting agro by accident can get you killed in some cases (especially when spell breaker has run out). :::A fast run takes 50 min-1h20 (only killing what you have to and skipping the rest). With how the builds are set up right now, you should put serpent's quickness on the Mo/R and switch those spare points from divine to wilderness, imo. Generally wouldn't change much, but would let you have EoE up for more of the mobs. Brow0081 17:04, May 18, 2010 (UTC) some changes I used a derv instead of my ranger to run this and it went phenomenally. Here is what I used on my derv (you could trade something out for LoD). I also switched some things around on the heroes. I put Blessed Aura on the SoJ smiter so it would last longer, I also swapped out Judges Insight for Splinter (12 channeling) and put it on the eoe bonder hero. Took out glyph of swiftness and put in Signet of Devotion for some healing. Reworked the eoe and put in Balthazars Spirit (swapping in blessed aura for soj hero). Overall finished the run in about 45 mins with 0 deaths and all chests in hard mode. Worth giving a try =] prof=Dervish/Any Mysticism=12+1+3of FurySweepAttackBoonof Balthazarof Holy MightRegenerationIntervention/build Usage Use Vital Boon when you need to run to get the key on the third level or when you might need extra health support (this could probably be swapped out with LoD) Keep up Avatar & Faithful whenever possible and use skills as needed. Counters Blind and Knockdown i just dont manage this run because i am blinded--Kebabs42 15:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Vid plz--GWPirate 17:43, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Monks keep removing enchants the monk heroes keep stopping the maintaining of the enchants how do i stop this? sorry for the noob comment i havent bonded using heroes before... 08:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :You have to disable the spells before telling them cast the bonds (hold Shift while clicking on the spell to disable it). [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 19:14, 11 June 2010 (UTC)